Ikkimasu
by John Charly Baldu
Summary: Tomando como base la exitosa serie de anime " Love live " esta historia toma la vision de un chico el cual es incluido en la formacion de un grupo tributo idol . Con 9 chicas con distintas personalidades , problemas y demases antes de poder presentarse en vivo . Todo nombre de los personajes fueron alterados , para llevarlo a una historia original .
1. Cap 01 Propuesta

A ver, por dónde comienzo… Soy muy malo para este tipo de cosas, pero desde algún punto debo darle partida.

El concepto _idol_ nunca estuvo en mi vida, las canciones y demases… Nunca llegó a convencerme del todo para pasar a ser mi estilo de música preferido y aunque sí tenía un par de temas favoritos, nunca pasaba a ser más allá que música casual.

Aunque sí estuve siempre rodeado de este estilo: amigos y conocidos lo escuchaban y por pura casualidad yo entré a este gran mundo.

...

\- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a formar un proyecto _idol_?

Llevaba meses hablando con una chica la cual me atraía en ese instante y si bien habíamos tenido conversaciones casuales, había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención y me hacía querer conocerla a fondo. Pese a que mis invitaciones a salir fueron negadas muchas veces, no quise rendirme, hasta que un día en una de esas "conversaciones casuales" por chat me propuso dicha idea.

\- ¿En serio quieres que yo te ayude? Admito que se del tema. Pero no soy un manager ni nada…

\- ¿Quieres o no?

\- Bueno, te ayudare... trataré ser de utilidad.

Si bien antes ya había visitado periódicamente un grupo de _idol_ cover durante años, no me sentía un experto en la materia y sentía que en primera instancia solo fui invitado por lástima, por todas esas veces que me rechazó una cita. Pensaba que me vendría bien poder interactuar con ella en los ensayos del grupo, así podría acercarme más y quizás consiguiese ser más que un simple manager de cartón o ser despedido en menos de una semana (en el peor de los casos)… O eso era lo que yo pensaba en ese instante.

Luego de un par de semanas sin tener mucha comunicación, en un evento de animación japonesa que realizaban los fin de semana en mi ciudad y a los cuales recurría frecuentemente ,decidimos encontrarnos para hablar de la idea .

Con un _cosplay_ de la serie popular de turno, me la encontré caminando por el lugar y después de su típico saludo nos ubicamos en uno de los banquillos para conversar del tema.

-Mira, hace mucho tiempo tuve un grupo cover de "LOVE LIFE", pero fracasó por la falta de interés de algunas de las integrantes.

\- Ok...

Respondí sin sorpresa alguna, "LOVE LIFE" fue y seguía siendo la serie de _"idols"_ del momento y en el boom generado en sus días de emisión, muchos grupos tributo nacieron. Algunos duraron muy poco, mientras otros aún seguían. Si bien la serie ya tenía tiempo de haber terminado y parecía que los grupos ya habían mostrado todo, seguían surgiendo grupos con esa idea " vanguardista".

\- Ahora quiero volver a hacer el grupo, con algunas amigas de mi antiguo grupo y con gente nueva y pensaba si tú me podías ayudar.

-Claro, pero como te dije yo no sé mucho del tema. A lo más puedo decir si lo hacen bien o lo hacen mal. Ya me lo habías preguntado en seco y acepté, no sé a qué venía esa confirmación.

-Con eso basta, tampoco pido un tutor,solo alguien quien nos pueda decir si vamos bien encaminadas. La visión de alguien bailando siempre es distinta la de alguien que ve desde afuera. Y como tú has estado viendo tantos grupos _idol_ , sé que sabes un poco del asunto.

-Tampoco son tantos grupos, pero creo que sé lo que quiere ver la gente.

El trato había quedado cerrado, era sencillo. Ella se preocuparía de todo lo que es búsqueda de eventos para presentarse, más la coordinación de vestuario y yo vería toda la parte "linda" en cuanto a coreografía e ideas, todo lo demás se vería de forma democrática con las integrantes del grupo.

Me parecía una idea justa y con un apretón de manos pactamos una fecha para comenzar a buscar la gente que nos faltara para formar la agrupación completa.

\- A todo esto, solo te conozco por tu nick. ¿Cómo te llamo, por tu nombre real o por tu apodo?

\- Solo dime por mi Nick... Hana…

Primera vez que la veía sonreír y aunque fue por mera cordialidad parecía asentarle bien con su _cosplay_. En ese momento no se sentía tan frío como una conversación por chat.

Como dije anteriormente, la había visto, pero solo de pasada y no recuerdo el preciso momento en el cuál la tuve agregada a mis contactos de " _facebook_ ", pero de una foto de perfil a una conversación frente a frente muchas cosas cambian y desde ese punto pude empezar a leer lo escrito en el chat con su verdadera voz.


	2. Cap 02 Reclutamiento

Dos meses pasaron desde esa conversación en aquel evento, hasta que al fin la primera reunión del grupo llegó.

Ella por si sola se movió entre sus contactos dejando la fecha de audiciones por las mil y una páginas de _facebook_ relacionadas con el tema " _idol_ ". Sentía mucho compromiso de su parte ante algo que quizás dure un par de días o meses. Era muy pesimista en ese instante y sentía que no llegaríamos muy lejos. Reunir a nueve personas con un mismo objetivo, con un hobbie que no lleva a nada, sumado que conlleva un gasto de dinero y el confort del público aplaudiendo, no lo veía muy motivacional. Pero he de admitir que si me gustaba ver a la gente bailar y me agradaba ella, así que mientras pudiera obtener eso, aceptaría cualquier cosa.

En el lugar solo me encontraba yo, esperando a que llegara ella y a alguna candidata para la audición. El punto de encuentro era una línea de Metro céntrica de nuestra ciudad, las audiciones se realizarían en un parque cercano a esta, muy conocido por ser el parque al cual acudían los grupos de baile de cualquier estilo para poder ensayar.

Después de un par de minutos una chica apareció en el lugar, revisando su celular a cada minuto que pasaba. Mi instinto me decía que venía a la audición, pero mi vergüenza no me dejaba hablarle, así que solo esperaba que mi querida líder llegase para que ella pudiera actuar.

Por chat recibí un mensaje de ella, se había retrasado un poco pero si veía a alguien en el sitio que le hablase para no perder candidata alguna.

\- Maldición

Fue lo único que dijo a la nada, mientras respondía con un simple " ok " su mensaje. La responsabilidad ya había quedado en mí, así que lo único que podía hacer era actuar.

\- Hola, ¿qué tal? ¿Vienes por las audiciones del grupo tributo a "Love Life"?

Por un pequeño instante, sorpresa en su rostro pude ver y parecía que su ansiedad de ver constantemente el celular desaparecían.

-Sí, sí. Ya pensaba que nadie vendría, me había asustado mucho.

Sonreí al ver su actitud, parecía muy extrovertida.

-Sí, tranquila. La audición va sí o sí . Solo que con un pequeño retraso… La que organizó todo esto viene un poco tarde, pero está por llegar o eso me dijo hace un momento por chat.

-Pensé que me había equivocado de metro o de día, soy un poco despistada a veces.

-Si bueno, relájate ahora para que no te juegue en contra en la audición.

Un segundo pasó hasta que surgió la primera pregunta de su parte.

-¿Y tú eres parte del grupo? ¿También bailas? Pensé que solo eran mujeres.

-No, yo soy como el ayudante de la que organiza esto y no bailo para nada. Soy muy tieso con esto del baile.

-Pero con que te arregles y te veas bonita, nadie se dará cuenta que bailas mal.

Una broma simple y simpática de su parte, hacerla alguien que recién conoces pareciera que fuera para entrar en confianza nada más, pero lo vi más bien como un auto reflejo para calmarse de los nervios previos a la audición, lo cual no era para nada malo, así que solo reí junto con ella.

Pocos minutos pasaron hasta que apareció nuestra querida líder, con una peluca representando al personaje que quería emular dentro del grupo.

-Disculpa el retraso, es que me sucedió algo y no pude salir de casa a tiempo. Las demás también vienen en camino. Vienen dos más que ya son parte del grupo que nos ayudaran a tomar las decisiones en la audición y otras cuatro chicas que vienen a audicionar.

Me dijo todo de golpe después del saludo, sin mirar a la chica con quien estaba.

-¿Ella viene contigo o está adicionando?

-Viene a audicionar, se llama... No te he preguntado el nombre.

-Hola, vengo a audicionar por el papel de " _Eimi_ ", me llamo Liliana , pero me dicen Lili , es más cortito y suena mejor .


End file.
